The Sound of My Beating Heart
by LunnyMoon
Summary: Meet Feliciano Vargas. A new student to Harbor View University. A kind and friendly student challenges himself to try a new environment, despite having a disability, he is willing to try the new change. Will he be able to survive throughout the year or will it go from bad to worse? Reviews are appreciated! Art cover by me.
1. Chapter 1 (05-29 16:16:11)

**_((Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and the characters. They are owned by Hidekazu Himaruya. I only own the storyline._** ** _Edit as of 8/31/17:_** ** _Italics are used in thinking, emphasizing, whispering and in sign language. That way it won't be confusing.))_**

 **3rd Person View**

It was finally back to school and you know what that means? Yup, more drama, bitchy students, sleep-deprived students, jerks that are waiting to be thrown in to a volcano students, and a lot more that you can name. To summarize it all up, welcome to hell.

The gates and the front door of the main building were bustling with students and after few hours, the fields and anywhere else that's part of the university is now filled with them. Meeting old friends and also meeting and forming new friendships.

"Felice... are you... are you sure you can handle it?" Lovino, a guy with brunette hair and a curl on his right side asked to someone who almost look identical to him. The only thing different were the eyes and the hair.

"Maybe you really should go to that school mom suggested." Romeo, the oldest of the three, an auburnette with a curl on hist left side that almost looked like a scorpion's tail, agreed with Lovino, thinking that he might get stressed out due to this university being too tiring unlike in his old school.

Feliciano, or what his two older brothers call him, Felice, shook his head and did a hand sign language to them.

 _"Yes fratello, I can handle it! It's just like in my old school only with a lot more things to do. Besides, we still get to see each other because we're in the same university! I don't know about Romey though."_

"Hey! It's not like I'm not in the same university as you! We just have a very different level." Romeo, or Romey, retorted.

"Psh! Too bad though that you have to suffer more than us." Lovino snickered.

At that, Romeo sulked in a corner and muttered "Why am I even the oldest?" and "Be lucky you ungrateful bastard that you're still in third year."

Lovino just laughed at his older brother's despair and Feliciano just sweatdropped.

 _"I wonder what's taking grandpa so long?"_ Feliciano asked while doing the hand sign language again.

"He said that he's going to meet the school's councilor, no big surprise there since grandpa might flirt and get off topic." Romeo replied as he stood up and went to his brothers.

"Geez, that bastard... we've been waiting for hours already- OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Lovino complained after being hit in the head by Romeo.

"Language, my dear Vino, language." Romeo replied and Feliciano giggled.

 _"Romey's right Vino!"_ Feliciano also agreed to his big brother.

"I swear to God Romeo, if you hit me one more time-"

"If you two want to start a fight, might as well not do it in here please!"

The three jumped at the sudden cheerful voice of what seemed like the councilor and the laugh of their grandfather.

"M-Miss Braginskaya!" The two older brothers exclaimed and a bit scared, knowing on not to test her patience despite her calm and cheerful aura radiating off from her.

"Looks like the two of your grandsons haven't changed one bit, Mr. Romulus." The councilor commented and giggled.

Their grandfather, Romulus, laughed again and replied. "Yup, but I'm sure they'll mellow down through this school year."

"I hope so, I don't want another reports on either the two of them fighting with Mr. Beilschmidt and his friends." She sighed.

Feliciano quickly hand sign at them. _"You guys said that you're not fighting anyone anymore."_ Feliciano pouted as he finished.

"Er... well..." The two didn't look at their youngest brother because of... well, a feeling like a mix of embarrassment and guilt.

"So you must Feliciano Vargas, nice to meet you young boy!" Miss Braginskaya greeted Feliciano with a bright smile which Feliciano returned with his cheerful grin and nodded.

"I'm sure you know that this university is a lot more different than the one you have been in, especially the students but don't worry! I made sure that the people you roomed with are kind. I also made sure that your schedule isn't too much of a strain to you." Miss Braginskaya explained. "But I'm sure you can handle it on your own, right?" She asked just to make sure.

Feliciano of course nodded again with determination. He wrote on a notepad. "I'm positively sure that I can handle this, Ma'am!"

"You don't have to worry about little Feli here Ma'am. He's a kind kid." Romulus reminded Ma'am Braginskaya. "He won't cause any trouble."

"I'm sure he will. So! Do the three of you have your schedules?" Ma'am Braginskaya asked the trio as they nodded and showed her their schedules.

"Your schedules also has your dorm number in it and what building you are in." Ma'am Braginskaya added.

"What dorm are you in Vino? Romey?" Feliciano asked his two brothers.

((A/N: Feliciano does the hand sign language to his brothers, while writing on what he says to other people who can't understand hand sign language.))

"Looks like me and Felice will be in the same building though not on the same floor." Lovino said as he finished looking at Romeo's and Feliciano's schedules.

"Well another year for being separated again." Romeo sighed.

"Like you're not already used to it." Lovino noted.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Feliciano quickly intervene the fight before it gets worse. "Now, now guys! Let's go to our dorms and tour around the university!"

"Oh! There's supposed to be someone who'll give you a tour but it seems like she's a bit late." Ma'am Braginskaya said.

"How about we put their stuff to their dorms then came back here to wait for the girl." Grandpa Romulus suggested.

"No need to wait for her-"

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE, MISS YEKATERINA!" A girl with dark brown hair and a curl dashed towards the group.

"M-Mei!?" Lovino exclaimed, not expecting that she would be the one who will give a tour to his brother.

"Hi Lovino! Nice to see you again!" Mei greeted with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you again too." Lovino replied unenthusiastically.

"A friend?" Feliciano asked Lovino.

"...uh... more like a girl who just announced herself as quote unquote 'my friend.'" Lovino answered his brother's question as he quoted my friend.

"Hmph! Mean as always." Mei pouted and crossed her arms.

"Tell me about it." Romeo muttered before being nudged hard on the side by Lovino. "Ow!"

"Anyways! My name is Mei Wang, part of the student council as the clubs organizer! Since the representative for 2nd year isn't here yet, obviously for being a lazy-ass, I was assigned to take his place!" Mei explained cheerfully.

"I see, well nice to meet you Mei! My name's Feliciano." Feliciano introduced himself, using his notepad.

"Oh? Can't talk? Did something happened?" Mei asked curiously.

Feliciano scratched his cheek looking uncomfortable.

"Er... Miss Wang, let's not dwell on the past shall we?" Grandpa Romulus said as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"S-sorry sir!" Mei apologizes and bowed.

"Mei, I trust you on this tour okay?" Ma'am Braginskaya said and Mei quickly look up with enthusiasm.

"Ofcourse Ma'am!"

"Great! Me and the boys will get their stuff to their dorms."

"Let's go, Feli! There's so many places that I want to show you!" Mei excitedly said as he drags Feliciano with him.

"HEY MEI! TRY NOT TO TIRE HIM TOO MUCH!" Lovino yelled.

"YEAH, YEAH, TRY NOT BE A MOTHER HEN WILL YA?" Mei shouted back as the two went ahead for their tour.

"MOTHER-? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOTHER HEN!?"

"Oh no..." The other three sighed.

"YOU OBVIOUSLY!"

"Come on, Vino, let's put you and your brother's stuff to your dorm." Grandpa Romulus grabbed his grandson's arm while carrying Feliciano's bag in his other hand.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

"SEE YA MOTHER HEN!"

At that, Feliciano quickly wrote on his notepad just to stop the fight. "Mei let's start the tour please?"

Mei noticed and quickly apologized and the two head off to start their tour

Feliciano and Mei

The two went inside the main building, passing different students who are either ready to get their shit together or just plainly trying to survive for another year.

"This building here are for the clubs, senior high and college since this is the biggest building the university has, next to the highschool department." Mei explained as they passed by the office of the president of the whole university. "This building also has the room for the staff here like the guidance councilor, the PTA treasurer, the vice president and the other staff."

"Who's the president?" Feliciano asked.

"I haven't really met the president, let alone seen her, but I did met her daughter. Well a son and a daughter, but I really met her daughter." Mei answered as they climb up the stairs to the second floor.

"So are you two friends?" Feliciano asked again through his notepad.

"The bestest friend! Speaking of the president's daughter, there she is!" Mei cheerfully said and points at the direction where a girl, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair with a hairband, just came from the library, holding two books.

"Emma!" Mei called to her friend.

Emma saw Mei and waved at her and greeted her with an enthusiastic smile.

"Hello, Mei! Having a tour with the new student?" Emma asked.

"Yup! Feli, meet Emma! The school's president's daughter!" Mei said cheerfully.

"Ciao, miss Emma!" Feliciano greeted through his notepad.

"Lovi's little brother right?" Emma asked and Feliciano nodded. "Nice to finally meet you! Lovi and Meo talked a lot avout you!"

"Really?" Feliciano asked, surprised. Yeah, he can imagine Romey talking about him but Vino? He doesn't really give information about him and his brothers a lot so that's something.

"Yes, really! You're so cuuute~!" Emma said as she pinches his cheeks because of his cuteness.

Feliciano blushed at her comment and has an awkward yet genuine smile.

"Em! I know you're into cute stuff but have pity to Feli!" Mei said, feeling bad to the poor boy.

"Sorry, sorry!" Emma apologized. "I just can't help it! His cheeks are soft!" Emma added and hugged Feliciano.

"Can't breathe!" Feliciano quickly wrote in his notepad and tapped Emma's shoulder.

"You're suffocating him, Em." Mei said with a chuckle.

"Sorry again, Feliciano!" Emma apologized again.

"It's alright, I got used to it because of Romey and grandpa." Feliciano replied.

"Aah. But wait. Lovino doesn't smother you with hugs and kisses?" Emma asked.

"Oh come on Emma! Lovi isn't the type to hug- let alone kissing someone!" Mei laughed

"Well he does have a unique way in showing affection. He's just shy." Feliciano defended his brother. He knew that they were joking though he felt like they should know about this tiny fact.

"Wait, really?" Mei asked curiously and Emma giggled. "Ofcourse he is. It's usually really rare to see him like that. He threatened me to keep it a secret." Emma replied with a wink and with a cat-like grin.

"Waaah~? Really? How come I didn't know this!?" Mei whined.

"He's too awkward to show it but he's a nice brother!" Feliciano replied and chuckled. Remembering that one time when he and his brothes, Romeo and Lovino, having there usual bonding time till a friend of Romeo's walked in on them, looking for Romeo. The look of Vino's embarrassed face was kind of funny. And cute too.

"Wait. Don't you two have a tour to finish? The opening ceremony might start in a few hours." Emma said as she looked at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! C'mon Feli! See you later Em!" Mei grabbed Feliciano, with a quick farewell to Emma, then ran to the next place they're going to look around.

"Later Mei! Later Feliciano! Hope you enjoy your school year here!" Emma yelled cheerfully to them and Feliciano grinned in response and waved at her.

"Ah~ this year is going to be more interesting~" Emma thought to herself with her cat-like grin again.

 ** _((So my first fanfic of Hetalia. Well not really first but this is the first fanfic of Hetalia that I'm going to dedicate my entire mind (not entire mind) and imagination to finish this fic. I'm actually planning on making this a slow-burn fanfiction because I love to suffer myself and also I love this ship and AU. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are appreciated!))_** ** _Edit as of 8/12/17:_** ** _Here are the human names of the nations that are here in case some people don't know._** ** _Feliciano Vargas - Italy Veneziano/ N. Italy_** ** _Lovino Vargas - Italy Romano/ S. Italy_** ** _Romeo Vargas - Seborga_** ** _Yekaterina Braginskaya - Ukraine_** ** _Romulus Vargas - Grandpa Rome_** ** _Mei Wang - Taiwain_** ** _Emma Andersen - Belguim_** ** _And that's all the characters in this chapter! Don't worry, chapter two is on the making!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_((A/N: Reminder that italics are used as thinking, sign language, emphasis, whispering and etc.))_

•••

A girl with blonde hair tied in a braid, with a purple ribbon on the side of her bangs, slipped her hands to Romeo's arm. Making the boy surprised by the sudden action.

"Hey Ro!"

"Lucille! You scared me!" Romeo sighed in relief then smiled. "So how's my precious amethyst?" Romeo flirted with a wink.

Lucille, a friend of Romeo, rolled her eyes (jokingly) and giggled. "You still haven't changed Romeo." She replied. "My vacation is fine like always, we went to France then to Denmark. The sceneries were beautiful, I may add." She answered his question.

Lucille removed her hand from Romeo's arm, though you could hear a faint protest whine from him, and grabbed a set of pictures for Romeo to see.

"Here!" She handed the photos to Romeo, which he grabbed it and started to look at it.

"Aaaww... Lucky that you get to travel!" Romeo whined. He continued to look at the pictures till he saw someone who looks like a certain junior he knew. "Hey, who is this guy?" He asked as he showed her the photo with Lucille and another person.

"Oh that's my cousin! He's a very sweet and kind child!" She answered with a fond smile.

"You know... He looks like that Jones kid."

"It's because they're brothers."

"...what?"

"I said they're brothers."

"Uuuhh..." He looks at the picture again.

 _'Well they certainly do look like each other but the only thing different are the eyes and the hair.'_

"Wow. Wait how come I didn't see him before?"

"He doesn't go here because of a medical condition." Lucille replied then she puts her index under her chin like she's thinking something. "Er... Or so I'm told. I'm not sure. Their father just vaguely told me about it. But we'll see." She added.

"If he is, I sure do hope that he isn't like his brother."

"Oh don't worry, they're the complete opposite!"

"Hey you two lovebirds! The opening ceremony is starting soon! Are you going to stay there or what?" Maverick yelled to his friends with his usual scowl on his face and his signature shades.

At that made the Italian blush and the girl from Monaco giggled. "Alright, alright! Hold your horses, Maverick!" Lucille yelled back.

Romeo sighed and mumbled to himself. _"If only..."_

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Let's go!" Romeo grabbed her hand and pushed Maverick with his free hand.

 _"What a shame that Lucille isn't interested in anyone, eh Romeo?"_ Maverick snickered to Romeo in a hush tone.

 _"Shut it Rick!"_ He whispered back.

"Quit bickering and let's hurry! We might be late!" Lucille reminded them and dragged the two to the school gym.

"Hey hey! Watch the new shirt!" Maverick yelled again as he and Romeo got dragged.

•••

"Hey Lovi! Its been a while! How you've been?" A Spaniard greeted the shocked young man.

"Wh-what the!? Antonio!? Don't tell me you're now going to this school too!?" Lovino asked, in shock that his senior friend, well to the senior that is, is now going to attend the same school as him now.

"Well the school is having it's student exchange program and I luckily got it!" The Spaniard cheerful explained.

"Ah crap..."

"Lovi? You're not happy?"

Lovino just looked at him and sighed. "I'm... I'm happy Toni but... Don't let anybody know about... Us!" Lovino blushed.

Antonio chuckled at the Italian's antics and ruffled his hair. "Aww... Okay Lovi! But I'm glad that I'll get to see you more often!"

"Shut it bastard!" Lovino swatted the Spaniard's arm and looked away with a scowl look but ended up having a small smile while the Spaniard just smiled. Happy that he can be with the grumpy Italian without so much obstacles.

Who knew long distant relationship is that hard?

•••

"Looks like we came just in time!" Mei exclaimed and clasped her hands together.

"Seems so!" Feliciano wrote on his notepad.

"Mei! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Huh?"

The two turned around and saw a man with messy blonde hair and green eyes. 'Wow, that's some thick eyebrows!' Feliciano thought.

"Oh Arthur! What's going on?" Mei asked.

"Actually, Honda is the one looking for you. He said that he'll take care of the rest after the opening ceremony." He replied then sighed. _"Honestly, he should be early next time..."_ He muttered to himself.

"Wow. How nice of him but tell him that there's no need since we're almost done." Mei replied and puts an arm around Feliciano's shoulders with her usual grin, Feliciano, having a shy smile.

"Well-" Whatever Arthur was going to say was cut off by a phone ringing and the other two got startled. Just a little bit though.

"Um... Is it your phone, Mei?" Arthur asked.

"No, my ringtone isn't like that." Mei replied then Feliciano quickly wrote in his notepad.

"Sorry! That was mine! Probably my brothers are looking for me." Feliciano quickly apologized and took out his phone and he was right, the message was from Lovino.

"Oh? And you are?" Arthur asked. _'Is he mute?'_ Arthur thought.

"Meet Feliciano Vargas! One of Lovi's brother!" Mei said with a cheerful smile with as Feliciano kept his phone back into his pocket, smiling at the English man. "And Feli, this is Arthur Kirkland! The school council president." She finished.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Kirkland." Feliciano wrote on his notepad.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Vargas or should I call you, Feliciano." Arthur replied with a small nod of recognition. "Also, calling me Arthur is fine." He added with a small smile.

"Alright Arthur!" Feliciano cheerfully replied.

"What I said about earlier, even if you say no, which you did, he would still going to see you and take over the job." Arthur told Mei with a huff. _"I swear his mind is an enigma."_ He muttered. "I must be going now, gotta check if there are any problems inside this dome." He then turn and started to walk away from them. Probably to see if there are any people who would cause ruckus when the program starts.

"Also, Mei don't forget that you need to go at the front because you're part of the student council and you need to quickly find some seat for your friend. Looks like this year there's a lot of students here." He reminded with a wave.

"We will!" Mei yelled and wave at him and so is Feliciano. _'He's so cool. I guess that's why he became the school council president.'_ He thought.

"Ah! I almost forgot to tell you this! Vino and Romey said that they found some vacant seats for us at the back!" Feliciano quickly wrote on his notepad.

"That's great! Well then, let's go find them!" Mei declared and Feliciano nodded with an enthusiastic smile but disappeared as they soon saw that the whole place was packed and difficult to search for them.

 _"Aw crap."_ Mei cursed under her breath and Feliciano tapped her shoulder with a grin.

"We'll find them. Don't worry!" He wrote in his notepad with a little doodle of a smiley face which made Mei chuckle.

"You're right! Now let's go!" Mei enthusiastically cheered with Feliciano cheering along.

•••

"Tell me again Rodick on why we are here again?" An albino haired man with red eyes asked.

"Because vati said so and to make sure that you won't get in to trouble." The one referred to as "Rodick" replied. "And would you stop with that ridiculous nickname? I swear it isn't insulting anymore." The man replied as he straightened his glasses.

"I second to that." The blond suddenly agreed.

"Oh come on now bruder! That was so unawesome." He pouted then look at the brunet. "And I would stop if you would just confess to Eliza." The albino said with a smirk.

 _"...I will not hesitate to throw you off the bridge you narcisstic albi-"_

"Will you two stop bickering at each other like kids? You two are in college. _College!_ Ever think about that?"

"Shut it Vash, it's not like we're going to end up killing each other-"

"Which you two almost did."

"-stay out of this Lud. Besides, its going to be the same thing! Learn, learn and learn all the same shit! Why can't they teach us on how to make a bank account? Or to know how to do taxes!? And-"

"Okay, okay we get your point Gilbert." Vash said with a frustrated sigh. "But still! It's important to learn!"

"Ugh. I still don't get why we have to sit in here for hours!" Gilbert groaned and slumped on his seat.

"Get a grip bruder, if we suffer through this orientation then you have to suffer with us." Ludwig said with a sigh. Impatiently waiting for the orientation to start.

 _"Speak for yourself."_ Gilbert muttered under his breath.

"What a lovely surprise to see the most popular troublemaker, sitting here, joining the opening ceremony. A sweet angelic voice said (well from what Austria (and the others) heard unlike on what Gilbert heard. What he heard was like the devil trying to lure him to his death.)

"Hello bruder!" A girl who looks like Vash greeted them with a cheerful smile.

"Guten tag Eliza, Lilli." Vash greeted back and so are Ludwig and Roderich.

"So what Elizabeta? It's not like it's going to be the end of the world." Gilbert retorted. Annoyed on what she said.

"Hey, I'm just saying that I'm surprised to see you here." Elizabeta replied with a smirk as she sat down next to Roderich and besides Lilli.

"Please, Eliza. Don't call me Luddy. It's embarrassing." Ludwig said under his breath. Blushing at that point. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Hush now! You're still my cute wittle wuddy bwuggy!" She said as she went to Ludwig's seat and crushingly hugs him and pinching his cheeks at the process.

"E-Eliza!"

Gilbert snickered while Roderich and Vash chuckled and Lilli giggled.

"Bruder! Help me!" Ludwig barked at the three.

"Not my problem."

"No thanks Lud, I'm enjoying the scene right now."

"Hey Lilli, there's a new café inside the campus, let's go there after the ceremony."

"Okay big bruder!"

"I swear you guys are no help."

"Awww, don't be such a joykill Luddy!"

"Please, Eliza..." At this point, Ludwig is now red as a firetruck.

"Okay now Liz, spare the young lad. He's embarrassed enough." A British accent suddenly spoke.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Roderich asked, surprised that he was here with them.

"Just doing some rounds in case a _wanker_ tries to do something chaotic." The English man replied while emphasizing the word wanker. "Also, have you seen Emma? We need her to start the orientation."

"Last time I saw her, she was talking with Mei and a boy at the main building." Lilli replied with her index finger on her chin. Looking like as if she's remembering on when the last time she saw Emma.

"Hmm... She's probably already here- oh wait nevermind I saw her." Ludwig said as he points to the direction to where Emma is.

"Oooh~ she's with that Vargas kid. Heh. I swear that kid has some kind of crush on her." Gilbert snickered.

 _"Geez Gilbert, you act like a little kid."_ Arhur muttered as he looked at Gilbert with a blank stare.

"Shut up you Brit, aren't you supposed to be busy?" Gilbert retorded.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something to embarrass someone?" Arthur retorted back.

"... _Touché_..."

"Well, I'm off! Try not to do anything stupid." The English man said then went to Emma, probably talking about to start the program.

"No promises!"

"No I haven't seen him. He's probably with Mei." Gilbert heard a familiar voice behind him and saw the Vargas brothers.

"Oh look, it's the Vargas. I wonder who they're waiting for?" Elizabeta asked, noticing the two brothers behind her.

"And why should we care?" Gilbert sarcastically asked.

"Because maybe they might have another relative?"

"Again. Why should _I_ care?"

"Because I want to meet them you _idiot!"_

Then the two bickered back and forth, trying to outwin each other.

"We should call them while we found some vacant seats." The eldest said in which the other agreed and quickly grabbed his phone and dialed their brother's number.

"Yo dude! Are these seats taken?" A blue eyed jock asked while running towards the two brothers.

"Yup, sorry Alfred." Romeo replied with an apologetic grin.

"Well shit. For who are these seats anyways?" Alfred asked.

"Oh it's for Mei and our little brother Feli." Romeo replied.

"You have another brother? Why didn't you tell me? I'm sure the dude is awesome and talented just like Mattie!"

"Not as awesome as me and Lud here though!" Gilbert, who has been listening to their conversation while bickering to Elizabeta, _('I'm not eavesdropping okay!?')_ yelled.

 _'There's no way in hell that there is someone who is more awesome than me!'_ He proudly thought then smirked to himself.

The three Beilschmidts and Elizabeta just facepalmed while Lilli sighed.

"Shut the fuck up you ass! No one asked you!" In which Lovino yelled, well more like shouted back at him while quickly went back talking to Mei and his brother on the phone.

Alfred laughed at Lovino's comeback and yelled 'nice' to him with a grin while Romeo, like the Beilschmidts just facepalmed. _'Lord... Spare us all...'_ He prayed to himself.

"No not you, just some prick-"

"Okay okay! Like I said, we're almost near the entrance door at the right corner!"

"Yes the one where we first met."

"Don't get any ideas Pucca, it's just a coincidence."

"Just hurry the fuck up."

"Ciao." Lovino ended the call and saw that Gilbert is still smirking.

"What are you smirking for you bastard?"

"To prove that my little brother is more awesome than your little brother."

 _'Jesus Christ here we go again.'_ Was the initial thought of the two family and also throughout near the area of where the Beilschmidts and the Vargas are.

"I would love to stay and see how this bitch fight would go but the program is about to start so see you later bros!" With that the American left to find some seats for himself.

 _"I'm a human male not a female dog!"_ The two yelled at Alfred who just laughed his signature laugh.

"Okay Gil, stop this and just sit down. We don't want any trouble" Roderich said.

"He's right Vino. Just calm down or else you two might-" Whatever Romeo was about to say was cut off by Gilbert.

"Okay I will... But not until I prove to him-"

"Yeah right You can't prove any-!"

"Will _both of you_ shut up!? Or else I'll hit you with these heels of mine!" Looks like Elizabeta has snapped and that made the two men back down and sat to their seats.

"Calm down, big sis." Lilli softly said, trying to calm the older woman.

"I'm not done with you yet, you albino bastard."

"I'm not done with you yet, you rotten tomato."

"Vino!" "Gil!" Romeo and Ludwig warned them with a hard nudge on the side.

 _"Ow-!"_ The two exclaimed quietly, well as quiet as they can be and rubbed the part where they got nudged.

"Oh! There they are!"

The Beilschmidts and the Vargas turned to the source of the sound and saw Mei and Feliciano, squeezing through the crowd and jogged towards them.

Gilbert saw the youngest Vargas and his first thought was _'Damn. He's really cute.'_

"Took you two long enough!" Lovino exclaimed, arms crossed to his chest in which Feliciano quickly replied through hand sign language.

 _"Sorry, sorry! A lot of people are blocking the way!"_

"Give us a break will you!?"

"Che...!"

The lights started slowly to dim down except at the stage and people are now bustling to find a seat, which they manage to find even though they got separated from either their friends or siblings or relatives or all of the above.

Mei sat beside Lovino and Feliciano sat between Lovino and Romeo.

"I'm starting to think that this isn't a coincidence at all." Mei said to Lovino as she grabbed her phone to check if there are any messages before going it silent.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because one, we've like sat here everytime there's a program or announcement or an event and two, we either sat behind or in front of the Beilschmidts. Which is saying something." Mei explained. The other two didn't noticed their conversation for they are also busy talking about a lot of stuff.

"So what? We just happened to be sitting here. It's not like fate planned this shit." Lovino retorted then huff. "Its stupid."

"Its not!"

 _"Sssshhh...!"_ A chorus of them shushed them.

"Oops...!"

"Heh, and I'm guessing fate planned that." Lovino said with a smirk.

"You're such a meanie!"

"And you're such noisy."

"What are you two talking about?" Feliciano asked curiously and with a bit of amusement in his eyes. This is the first time he saw his brother bickering with someone. A girl even since the three of them would flirt. (Yes, despite not being able to speak, he still can flirt through his cute features and his gentleman gestures. Not to mention witht the help of his brothers.)

"Oh, just talking about-"

"Nothing, idiota." The other replied with a frustrated sigh and cutting off Mei.

Feliciano just giggled at the sight. _"But you seem to be having a little bit of fun, fratello."_

"Sh-shut up! Like I said, there's nothing you should know about!" Lovino retorted back with an embarrassed blush on his face. _'Geez... Was he this observant!?'_ Lovino thought.

"What? What did he said?" Mei asked. Not understanding anything on what Feliciano said since she doesn't know any sign language.

"N-nothing! Let's just listen to the Brit!"

Feliciano chuckled and Mei pouted. Romeo who has been listening to their conversation just chuckled to himself.

"Hey, after this, why not we go to the café that everyone's talking about!" Romeo suggested. Wanting to join to their conversation.

"I would love to but we still need to finish the tour, but Kuro's coming to finish the job." Mei replied with an apologetic look.

"Wait... Kuro? As in... Kuro Honda? The twin brother of Sakura Honda?" Lovino asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong Vino? What about this Kuro person?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Feliciano asked.

"Ah well... That guy... Er... How can I say this..."

"Enigmatic? Bi-polar? Cold?"

"Thanks for that Mei. That really helped." Lovino said sarcastically with his eyes rolled.

"Atleast I answered you idiot." Mei fought back.

"Okay now, no need to fight." Romeo intervened their little bickering before it gets out of hand.

 _"What makes you both said that?"_ Feliciano asked again.

"Uh..." Mei just looked at Feliciano with a confused look.

Feliciano realized that Mei didn't understand on what he asked so he quickly wrote on his notepad. "Sorry I said that, what makes you say those things?"

"Oh! It's alright! And well... He's... Full of surprises, from what I know of him." Mei replied, scratching her cheek.

"You said that he's the twin brother of Sakura? So I'm sure they're alike right?" Romeo said.

"Uh..." The two classmates glanced at each other before they replied.

"Well..." Lovino trailed off.

"...You're not wrong but..." Mei said, picking off to where Lovino said.

"But?" The two brothers asked.

"Ugh! Why are we talking about this!? You two will practically meet him anyways so let's just drop it!" Lovino said in exasperation.

 _"Sorry Vino!"_ Feliciano said then hugged his brother while the receiver tries to get him off. Romeo chuckling and Mei giggling.

"Yeah, yeah now get off will you!?"

In which Feliciano just grinned in return before he properly sat again.

"Bruder, you're staring at the Vargas' younger brother for quite a long time. You'll probably going to be mistaken as a stalker." Ludwig whispered to his older brother, noticing how he keeps glancing behind to where the Vargas are.

"Well I can't help it! The little guy is so cute! Unlike his two brothers though." Gilbert said with a pout. Didn't expect to be noticed.

Ludwig just sighed at his brother's reply.

"I do admit that they're younger brother is cute but the other two are handsome." Elizabeta agreed.

"Oh come on, Liz! I'm the most handsome and awesome guy in this uni! More so than those two!" Gilbert retorted and pointed to where the Vargas are and the three brothers and Mei just stared at him, confused.

"I see someone making a rucus right at the back." Emma said, scolding Gilbert and warning the students.

 _'Looks like the school vice president was done giving his speech. I didn't noticed.'_ Gilbert thought.

Some students, mostly new ones, snickered and those who knew Gilbert tried to hide their laughs and giggles for fearing their lives. They know that he is not one to mess with.

"Yeah, yeah my bad!" The albino nonchalantly replied with a wave of his hand. An annoyed look in his face.

"Please Mr. Beilschmidt, be quiet till the end of the orientation or when the speaker isn't here to give their speech, okay~?" Emma said with a grin which made some people blush due to her cuteness, this includes our very own Lovino.

 _"Aww~ Do you like her?"_ Feliciano asked his brother, who is blushing and muttering cusses under his breath.

"No!" Lovino said with eyes wide. Feliciano staring at him, waiting for a real answer.

"Uh..." Lovino just sighed and answered him through his gesture. _"Maybe...? I don't know. I just felt something just like what I feel with Antonio."_

"That sounds complicated." Romeo butted in the conversation.

"Shut up."

"I'm totally going to pester you after this."

"Make me."

"Oh I will-"

"Guys! C'mon! We have been warned twice now!" Mei whispered yell to them and Feliciano just looking at them, amused by how they act together.

"Twice?"

"Uh remember, Gilbert got scolded a few moments ago?"

"Okay, okay, shutting up now."

"Good."

Hours passed while listening to the speakers on the stage. Well, trying to. Either some of the students doze off or chatter to someone to their sides.

"I just realized... Mei." Romeo looked at Mei with confusion in his eyes.

"Uh... What is it?"

"Shouldn't you be with the other student council?" Romeo asked and that's when Mei realized that she was supposed to be with the others.

 _"他用我的電鋸輕輕地咬我"_ Mei muttered to herself in her first language.

"Well, you can still make it!" Feliciano said, trying to cheer her up.

"You're right! Thanks Feli! I'm sorry guys! I need to go! Later Feli! Mr. Romeo! And you too mother hen!" She apologized then quickly yet carefully not to draw any attention, jogged to the place where the student council members where supposed to be seated.

•••

A 2nd year student with onyx hair walked towards the gym, listening through his headphones, humming along to the song.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the gym for the opening ceremony or something?"

The onyx haired man removed his earphones when he felt someone was beside him, talking to him.

"Yao? I thought you were already inside? Wait. What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be at the opening ceremony with the other student council?"

"I should say the same thing to you. What are you doing here?" Yao asked.

"I woke up late and got stuck in traffic. What's your excuse?"

"Im Yoong Soo just arrived today. Claiming he got late on his flight yesterday, so I went to get him this morning." He explained then sigh.

Minutes passed when they walk in silence until Yao looked at his cousin, who is confused.

"You do know that Im Yoong Soo is here right?" Yao asked, looking at him with one brow raised like saying _'don't tell me you forgot?'_

"Who's here now?" The onyx haired man said in confusion.

"Geez Kuro! Don't tell me you forgot your own cousin, aru!?" Yao exclaimed. His verbal tic appeared.

"Well forgive me for not seeing them in years! You know we haven't talked for a while due to his mother being a bitch." Kuro said with venom in his tone.

Yao sighed. "Aiyaah... I know that you hate his mother but Yoong Soo is different." Yao said as the two finally arrived at the doors of the gym.

"I know..." Kuro replied quietly.

The two walked in silence. Not too awkward or not too comfortable to say the least.

"Shouldn't you be taking a tour to a new student that you were assigned to?" Yao asked.

"I was told that Mei did it in my place so I told Kirkland to tell Mei that I would continue the tour myself." Kuro explained.

"I'm surprised that you got to be a representative."

"I'm surprised that I _even_ get to be nominated. I'm not even into this stuff."

"I'm sure the one who nominated you thought that you're honorable and responsible enough to be part of the student council." Yao said with a small mischievous smile on his face.

"I'm sure Mei just did it out of pure vengeance from what I did to her last year." Kuro said and scoffed.

"That or it can be both."

The two finally arrived at the gym's door. "Looks like we're here."

 _"Oh really?"_ Kuro said under his breathe.

"Don't give me that sarcasm young boy." Yao replied with a glare as he opened the door.

"And apparently, we somehow manage to made it." Kuro said as they entered the gym and looking around for the other officers.

"Let's hurry before they start to introduce the officers."

"Thank you for that wonderful speech Mr. President! What a great way to start a new beginning with a beautiful speech!" The speaker said with enthusiasm.

"Well they're obviously on the front." Kuro said, starting to walk towards the crowd.

"I know that they're in the front but which side." Yao replied with cheeks puffed up.

"Probably at the right? I heard that you guys usually sit at the right side."

"Hmm... You're not wrong. Well let's go before-"

"--Now let's meet the student council! Its important to know them so that when you have a problem, you can go to them!"

"--introductions starts." Yao trailed off then dashed to the front, in which Kuro just jogged- scratch that - just speed walking, following Yao. "Hurry Kuro, it will be bad if that tea loving bastard tears our ear off."

"You sure are bad in making insults." Kuro snickered, following Yao.

"Shut up."

"Let's introduce our wonderful and amazing school council president!"

 _"Wonderful she said."_ Yao muttered and scoffed at the thought. _"Amazing she said."_

"Still have that rivalry I see." Kuro said with a mocking smirk.

Yao looked at Kuro with an irked look but said nothing.

"Thank you for the introduction Miss Braginskaya. A pleasant morning to you all. I'm Arthur Kirkland, the president of the student council in the high school department." Arthur introduced himself with a charming smile on his face. "As of you know the rules, I expect that you follow them for they are really important."

 _"I doubt that."_ Kuro mumbled as he arrived to where the other councils are.

He saw Yao sitting beside Eduard, the student council vice president.

From what Kuro knew, Yao is the treasurer in the student council, despite wanting the position of the president or the vice president.

"If you had any problems, you can come to us." With that Arthur ends his speech with thanks.

"Next is the..." Kuro tuned out the speaker because having it heard for a number of times made him bored out of his mind.

"I can't believe that you made it. I thought you were bluffing." A voice suddenly said which made him startled a bit.

"The fuck? You thought I was going to laze around?" He replied, taking a deep breathe to calm down from that little fright.

"Well duh? There have been numerous occasions that you're just lazing around." Mei retorted with a sneer.

"Yeah? Name one?" He challenged her.

"That time when we're preparing for Leon's birthday that you just procrastinated and started reading that book of yours instead of doing your assigned chore." Mei replied with a smirk, accepting the challenge.

 _'Geh! Well its not like I procrastinate every-'_

"Then I remembered that you would just stay in your room whenever our whole family visits."

 _'-day...'_

"Its for a reasonable reason." Kuro replied.

"Yeah right." Mei snorted.

"You sound like a pig."

"Pigs are cute! Especially piglets!"

"You're not a piglet. You're like a fucking hog-" Kuro didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because he got punched in the gut by Mei which made the others who saw chuckle or facepalm.

Hours passed after each student council gave their own speech, a few special performance by the members of the glee club and other speeches, every student are now jittering with excitement either for the program that is about to end or for the new start in their life.

"And that ends for the opening ceremony! Remember that each of you received a paper with your schedule in it and which dorm you are in. Also please follow the rules and guidelines so there won't be any chaos!" The speaker said with her consistent enthusiasm.

 _"Geez, how can one be so optimistic in school?"_ Kuro muttered.

"Someone who loves life unlike you who only loves 2D girls." Mei talked back.

 _"I swear I'm going to end up killing you, you pig."_ Kuro threatened in a whisper.

"Yeah well not right now. Remember, you have to finish the tour!" Mei said with a forced cheerful smile, a smile that can pissed his cousin off.

"Before you all go, let's sing the school's song!"

Kuro (and a few others) mentally groaned. He would rather just go outside than sing the stupid song but looks like he can't have his way since everyone started to sing.

 _"May the cool breeze give us comfort_

 _For they will also be our guide to the future~"_

 _'Great... Mei is even singing louder than she already has.'_ Kuro thought as he took a glance to where Mei stood and he saw that she has a smug smile while singing.

 _'Goddamit!'_

A few verses after, the song has finally finished and everyone started to chatter, filling the gym with noise.

"I'm out of here." Kuro said as he was about to escape from the noisy gym, he was stopped by his cousin, grabbing his wrist."

"Ah, ah~" She said with a grin. "Don't forget about that tour~"

"Can't it wait tomorrow?"

"If you want but I'm telling Arthur-"

"Sheesh! Okay! I'll do it!" He retrieves his hand from the tight grip Mei has and gave her a glare which only made Mei smile more.

"Great! Also I'm going with you!"

"And why?"

"Because I want to talk with Feli more!"

"Feli?" He asked with a brow raised.

"That's his name!" She exclaimed as she started to walk to where the Vargas are with Kuro following here. "And such a funny fellow too! Too bad he can't speak though."

"Why? Shouldn't he be in a special kind of school?" He said, hands on his pockets.

"It's his choice. Can't blame him though. If I have a disability or something I would try to go to live a normal life like being treated as a normal person and going to school without special treatment and such." Mei explained and sighed. "It must be hard to live a life like that."

"Hmm..." Kuro just hummed.

"What do you mean 'hmm'?"

"What reaction are you expecting from me?"

Mei pouted. "Like you would feel pity or something like that."

"Well if I did feel like that then I wouldn't be treating him equally now would I?" Kuro said with a sigh.

Kuro noticed that Mei has stopped walking and looked back at her. He saw her standing with a half genuine and half mischievous smile.

"What?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

"Oh nothing! Just didn't imagine that you're that type of person." She said with a giggle then ran off.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" He yelled, jogging to her direction.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" She yelled back then waved to a small group of people. "HEY FELI! LOVI! MR. ROMEO!"

Kuro groaned as he stopped jogging. _'She still hasn't changed one bit.'_ He thought with a wistful smile.

"HEY KURO! YOU COMING OR WHAT?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He replied, walking towards the group.

He saw Mei talking to the Vargas brothers. Well she only talked to, from what he assumes, 'Feli' since he only reply to her with a notepad.

 _'Huh... I'm surprised that he can still be cheerful despite in that condition.'_

"Feli! I want you to meet Kuro Honda! A cousin of mine."

Kuro looked at the male in front of him. He noticed he is smiling cheerfully. Kuro just looked away then looked at his cousin.

"I can introduce myself fine Mei." Kuro said, giving a glare to Mei in which she just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Meanie!"

"Brat!"

"I'm older than you!"

"Well you act like a kid-"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Lovino yelled - scratch that - shouted at the two bickering cousins.

"Why not just start the fucking tour so we can rest!?" Lovino added, giving the two a glare.

Kuro saw that the new kid was gesturing something to his brother. Probably telling him to calm down.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked. Ofcourse he gotta ask his name some time because he needs to do it. It's his job as a representative.

Feliciano got startled a bit by the sudden question and he quickly, nervously, did those gestures which made Kuro and the others who doesn't unserstand hand sign language.

"What?"

"He said that his name is Feliciano Vargas and he isn't a kid." A man with a curl on oh left side that resembles a tail of a scorpion translated.

"Oh. Well the name's Kuro. Since you probably know who I am let's start this tour already so we can go and rest or something." He finished then went ahead to the door.

The Vargas and Mei just stared at him. Lovino and Mei with looks of annoyance, Romeo with mild curiosity of his character and Feliciano with a confused look.

Seconds passed and they followed him

"Don't mind him Feli, he's just like that. A jerk. A dickbag. A-"

"I heard that!" Kuro turned around and yelled at Mei.

"Good!" Mei yelled back with her tounge out.

"Jeez, you two are worse than Romeo and I." Lovino commented.

"Shut up, Vargas." Kuro muttered.

"Ah, ah~ respect your seniors." Lovino said with a smirk, his hand out, index finger swung.

"I swear, Vargas I'm going to strangle you someday."

"If you can reach my neck."

 _"Oooh~ burn."_ Mei said to herself then giggled.

Kuro saw Feliciano gesturing to the oldest Vargas.

"Okay guys, let's stop this non-"

"Well you've sunk low enough for me to reach." At that Kuro was held back by Mei and Lovino was held back by Romeo and Feliciano.

"TAKE THAT BACK, HONDA!"

"AS IF YOU BITCH!"

"Calm down you two!" Romeo pleaded, holding Lovino's back and Feliciano hugging him in the front.

"I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"VINO!"

"Just take a joke Kuro!" Mei yelled, struggling to hold Kuro.

"I WOULD MUCH RATHER HAVE THE PLEASURE IN STABBING HIM WITH A RUSTED METAL POLE!"

"WHY ARE YOU TWO SO SADISTIC?" Mei and Romeo exclaimed.

"Can we just start the tour!?"

Looks like it would be a long day for the five of them.

•••

 **OMG THIS TOOK MONTHS TO FINISH I'M SO SORRY!**

 **LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC FOR ME BECAUSE OF SCHOOL PROJECTS AND EVENTS.**

 **But as promised, here's chapter two.**

 **I almost died trying to finish this chapter because writer's block fucking stab me.**

 **Again, for those who are new or don't know the human names of the Hetalia cast here are the names for chapter 2!**

 **Lucille Bonnefoy - Monaco**

 **Maverick Jameson - Molossia**

 **(Note: I looked up his human name and I didn't like his first name but I kept his last name.)**

 **Antonio Hernandez Carriedo - Spain**

 **Alfred F. Jones - America**

 **Arthur Kirkland - England**

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia**

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt - Germany**

 **Roderich Beilschmidt - Austria**

 **Vash Zwingli - Switzerland**

 **Lilli Zwingli - Liechtenstein**

 **Elizabeta Herdevary - Hungary**

 **Yao Wang - China**

 **Kuro Honda - 2p! Japan**

 **Hoo! That's a lot of characters for chapter 2! I can finally rest for a bit.**

 **I forgot to mention that the translation for what Mei said is 'Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.' I used google translate for this so if its wrong, please tell me!**

 **Yo-senpai: I'm glad you find it interesting!** **ZyvrienDAwesome: Aw shucks~ I'm really really happy that you find it great. ヾ(@@)ノ**


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano's experience this morning was... Eventful to say the least. Kuro and his big brother kept bickering at each other.

 _"I'm surprised that you're in the student council shortie."_

 _"Well I wouldn't be surprised that_ _ **you**_ _aren't."_

 _"I don't really mind. It's tiring to join anyways." Lovino shrugged._

 _"Such a lazy bone."_

 _"You're such a hypocrite Kuro." Mei commented thus made them bicker more._

It was amusing to watch. Well for Mei and Romeo at least but he still find it amusing nonetheless.

Feliciano lay in his bed, reading and memorising the schedule he has so he wouldn't be late for class. He's also waiting for another person who's going to be his roommate for the school year.

 _'I wonder if he wouldn't mind me here, being mute and all.'_ He thought as he stood from his bed then starts to clean up his room, putting his clothes on his bed closet, putting his books on the shelves and other stuff that needs to be arrange.

He heard a soft knock from the door so he quickly went and opened it. He saw, from what he remembered, the student council vice-president Eduard and someone else who has his eyes widen in surprise.

He's not sure if that person is a girl or a boy but he looks familiar. As if they were very close before. The vice-president is holding a clipboard and the blonde behind him is holding a lot of bags.

 _'He looks familiar though... Like I've seen his face before...'_ He thought as he completely opens the door.

Feliciano gave a wave, greeting him with a smile and stepped beside the door, meaning that he can come inside.

"Ah, hello. I'm just here to check each dorms in this building to see if someone brought something illegal. I hope you don't mind. I'm Eduard von Bock by the way." Eduard explained as he stepped inside.

Feliciano replied through his notepad. "It's alright! Sorry for the mess by the way, I was just about to finish cleaning! Feliciano's my name."

"I see. Well Feliciano, your's isn't the worse one I have seen." The vice-president chuckled.

The other blonde coughed, annoyed by the looks of it.

"Ah, sorry Feliks. Feliciano, this is Feliks, your roomate." Eduard said.

"It's, like, totally nice to meet you, Feli? Is it alright to call you Feli?" Feliciano's new roommate asked, grinning.

"Sure! I don't mind!"

"Well I'm glad that you made a new friend Feliks. Toris would be happy." Eduard said as he pats the back of Feliks.

"Well of course! I'm like, the nicest guy you will ever met!" Feliks said with a prideful grin.

"Throwing yellow and pink nail polish at them is not nice." Eduard said with a blank look and a sweat drop.

"They totally deserve it though! They, like, totally insulted Tori!" Feliks pouted.

"But still... You're lucky though that there wasn't a big fist fight because of your action."

"Yeah, it's because I'm fabulous~!"

Eduard just sighed then looks at Feliciano.

"I hope that you can handle a person like him." Eduard said and pointed at Feliks.

"Don't worry too much Ed!" Feliks proclaimed as he slid his arm to Feliciano's shoulders which made him surprised in return. "As long as there's no one who is stupid enough to challenge me then there won't be any troubles!"

"I'm sure I can manage it Eduard! Who knows, maybe we get along just fine?" Feliciano wrote on his notepad.

"Well if you're that sure then I guess I won't have to worry about this." Eduard sighed again. "I'll take my leave now since there's still a lot of rooms I need to check. See you tomorrow." At that Eduard left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Can I ask you one question...?"

Feliciano got surprised by the sudden question. He didn't expect that that would be the first thing he would say.

"Um... Sure, what do you want to ask?" He wrote. Feeling confused

"What's with the a... Um... Notepad? If you don't mind asking." Feliks asked pointing at the notepad.

Feliciano blinked in response and scratching his cheek before he wrote his response.

"An accident...?"

"That's more like a question rather than an answer." Feliks said sassily. "No offense."

"None taken. Its just something that I would rather not talk about." He replied with a bashful grin.

"Oh... One last question." Feliks said as he sat on the bed opposite to Feliciano's.

Feliciano nodded in reply.

"Do you remember me?" Feliks pointed at himself and Feliciano noticed that there's a gleam of hope in his eyes?

Feliciano has his index finger on his chin, trying to recall if he met Feliks before.

"Sorry but I think this is the first time we met."

"Ah maybe I'm just like, mistaken you from someone else." Feliks shrug then lay on his bed. "So Feli, your brothers are Lovino and Romeo?"

"Ah, yes! You know them?"

"Of course! Your brother, Lovino? He's a fashion buddy of mine and let me tell you, he's got style." Feliks said with a laugh which made Feliciano laugh too.

"He got it from our mama. It's probably passed through their genes."

"So what do you do for fun? Also what club are you going to join? There's a lot of club openings today!" Feliks said excitedly.

"Really? I don't know yet but what about you?"

"There's this drama club I wanna join. I know! Let's go there now!" Feliks said as he immediately grab Feliciano's hand and ran to the school's huge plaza.

Feliciano didn't noticed that he dropped his notepad due to a lot of people passing by and also by how fast they ran. They passed a lot of people and would frequently bumped into them but that won't stop Feliks for running to their destination.

"Eduard said that there are a lot of new clubs today and I want to see what they are!" Feliks said enthusiastically which made Feliciano smile. "He mentioned that there's a musical theatre now unlike last school year that it only had drama." He continued.

They arrived at the plaza and saw a lot of booths and people rustling about. A few people with musical instruments played a song, others are dancing traditional or modern dances probably to grab the attention for their club and many others.

 _"I didn't expect that there's a lot of clubs opening."_ Feliciano signed in awe. He realized that he didn't wrote on his notepad and finally noticed that its not with him. He started to freak out that Feliks might not understand him but seconds later...

"I know right!?" Feliks replied with a grin which made Feliciano stiffen and look at him. "What where you looking for by the way?" He ask.

 _"You can understand sign language?"_ He ask.

"Oh! So that's the thing I forgot!" Feliks said, pounding on his palm. "I actually _can_ understand sign laguage! My father is deaf so my mother taught me how to use it." Feliks explained.

 _"Oh wow, wait so now I don't have to write on my notepad!"_ Feliciano replied.

"So that's what you were looking for? Isn't it- hey look they have moon cakes over there! Let's go!" Feliks excitedly said as he grabs Feliciano's hand.

Feliciano nodded and giggled. The two arrived at the booth where they sell moon cakes and other desserts.

"So what do you like? It's on me."

 _"What? No, no I should pay for my-"_ Feliciano didn't get to finish because Feliks raised his hand.

"I don't mind! So, like, what do you like to have?"

Feliciano hesitated but gives in. He looks inside the booth to see what they have and decided to have macaroons.

"Okay! Hello miss? I would like to have a bag of that macaroons you have and 4 moon cakes please!" Feliks ordered.

 _"So how many days are the clubs are still open?"_ Feliciano asked curiously.

"Hmm? Ah, probably 3 to 4 days. Though Eduard says that it depends if the club still lacks the members." Feliks answered then shrug.

 _"So you're friends with the vice president?"_

"Yup! All because of Toris! He's the president of a club. I forgot the name but its like baking sweets and all."

"Here's your macaroons and moon cakes!" The girl said.

"Thanks dear!" Feliks said as he passed the bag of macaroons to Feliciano.

 _"Thanks Feliks!"_ Feliciano said with a smile as he grabs the macaroons and ate them.

"As I was saying, isn't it tiring to always right on that notepad?" Feliks asked, a brow raised as he ate his moon cakes.

Feliciano shrugged in response and swallowed his snack. _"Sometimes but I'm used to it."_

"What clubs are you going to join?"

 _"Probably art club and maybe soccer? I don't know but art club is definitely the one I'm going to join. What about you?"_

"Like I said, I'm going to join the drama club- ooh wait, I heard that there's a club for, like, designing and making clothes! I heard some people talking about it while having Eduard lead me to my dorm."

 _"You also design clothes Feliks?"_ Feliciano asked, eyes filled with Curiosity.

"Why yes I do! My mother's sister owns a fashion designing company. When my mother is so busy with her work, my aunt would voluntarily take care of me." Feliks explained as he ate another moon cake and sighed dreamily because of the taste. "Hmmm~ These are so good~!"

Feliciano giggled at Feliks' reaction.

 _"You were saying?"_

"Oh right! So yeah, my aunt will look after me when my mother is so busy! Eventually I got interested on their clothes so I ask auntie about it so she taught me."

 _"Do you also make some designs?"_

"Like, yeah! I can show them to you if you want!"

 _"Really?"_

"Of course!"

" _Grazie!"_

 _•••_

"Lovino! Mei!" Emma waved her hands at her friends.

"Emma!" Mei dashed to Emma then hugged her. "That was a really nice speech you have!"

Emma giggled at the compliment. "Thanks! Though I have to reuse some sentences from the past speeches." She winked at them.

"I'm surprised that nobody noticed." Lovino commented.

"Or they just don't care since they heard it a gazillion times." Mei countered.

"Okay you're just exaggerating Mei." Lovino retorted.

"Shut up olive oil."

"Okay guys! Why don't we head to the cafeteria and grab some snack! The opening program made me hungry!" Emna intervened and grabbed the hands of her friends, basically dragging them to the cafeteria.

"But you just ate the biscuits I gave you an hour ago!" Mei whined, "And the cafeteria's too far!" She continued, acting like a little kid who doesn't want to go to another grocery aisle.

"Emma, I'm surprised that you're still hungry. Your brother even gave you chocolates like what even?" Lovino added his input and shrugged.

"You do know that I have a bigger stomach." Emma replied and patted her stomach with a catlike grin.

"You're going to get fat at this rate." The two retorted.

"Guys!" Emma yelled and pouted.

"What? It's true." Lovino shrugged again.

"Hmph!" Emma pouted even more and pinched him in the cheeks.

"Ow! Ow! OW! STOP!"

"You deserve it you big meanie!" Emma continues to pinch Lovino's cheeks while the man himself is trying to get her hands off of his cheeks.

"Aww~ Poor Lovi. Can't fight back a girl?" Mei taunted.

"SHUT UP!"

"I just realized that you have squishy cheeks. It's cute!" Emma said as she continues to pinch his cheeks.

"What? Really?" Mei asked then went to Emma's side and pinched his other cheek.

"You're right!"

"Oh come ON!" Lovino yelled with his face red and full of embarrassment.

"Hey bro!" Oh look the oldest brother suddenly appeared! Romeo slung his arms on Lovino's shoulder with an amused grin.

"Looks like you're..."

" _ **Don't**_..."

"... _in a pinch._ " With that the eldest ran away laughing because of the pun he made before the middle brother can even get the chance of revenge.

"I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU SHIT!" Lovino chased Romeo like a devil. "I WILL NOT HESITATE TO SUCKER PUNCH YOU!"

The two girls also ran to follow them, trying to not get them in trouble.

"If you can try and catch me! Be my guest!" Romeo shouted back with a Disney reference.

"Guys! We'll get in trouble with all of your yelli-"

"STOP WITH THAT BULLSHIT DISNEY REFERENCES!"

"Will you two stop-"

"NEVER! DISNEY IS THE SHIT!"

Both girls face palmed as they followed the two boys who are trying to either kill each other or be killed by the other.

•••

 _"I wonder how my brothers are doing?"_ Feliciano thought as he and Feliks continues their search for an interesting club.

"Hey look!" Feliciano followed the way where Feliks pointed at and saw a woman with long brown hair and a flower pin on her hair who is running towards them and yelling to them.

"Feliks! Long time no see!" The woman yelled as she arrived in front of them.

Feliks and the woman gave each other a hug and cheek kisses at each other which made Feliciano smile at them. When they finished their exchange the woman finally notices his presence.

"Hello there cutie! I'm Elizabeta or Liz for short!" She said with a huge smile. "You must be Lovino's brother am I right?"

Feliks wrapped an arm on Feliciano's left arm and enthusiastically introduces him.

"You got that right! Meet my new best friend, Feliciano! Lovino's little brother." Feliks said and Feliciano waved at Elizabeta cheerfully and greeted her, though it made her confused for a moment until Feliks translated it and explained. Well shirt explanation that is.

"He said hello and yes, he's mute but he is talented as hell!" Feliks said with great enthusiasm which made Feliciano blushed.

 _"I'm not_ that _talented."_ Feliciano retorted.

"Bullshit! You played like, 5 different instruments and can do ballet! If that's not talented and I don't know what is!"

Elizabeta giggled at the sight and patted Feliciano's head.

"I'm sorry to hear about your condition but don't let it stop you from doing the things you like dear!"

Feliciano leaned in to the touch and nodded at the inspirational words Elizabeta gave.

"Awww~ so cute~!" Elizabeta squealed which made the two boys surprised but laughed it off.

"So Liz, still in the sports club?" Feliks asked.

"Yup! A lot of people are joining and guess what? I became the club leader!" She proudly announced.

"O-M-G Liz! I'm so proud of you! Like, congrats!" Feliks cheered and Feliciano clapped cheerfully.

"Thanks guys!" Elizabeta blushed and grin. "So what about you two? Joined a club already?"

Both of them shrugged. "Eh, like, we're still deciding."

"Well that's acceptable since there's a lot of clubs opening right now but what's on your mind you two?"

 _"Well I might join the art club or a dancing club, specifically for ballet, but I also want to join the gourmet club. There's so many to choose!"_

"Yeah I agree with you there. Like, I want to join the theatre club but there's also the fashion designing club. ARGH! I can't choose?" Feliks ruffled his own hair out of frustration.

"Relax. It's not the end of the world and just think of what club you really think is nice and can benefit you!" Elizabeta said, reassuring them even though she didn't understand on what the heck Feliciano was saying.

 _"You're right, thank you Miss Elizabeta."_ Feliciano said.

"He said thanks and yeah I agree." Feliks sighed. "So how's the _"flirting with the prissy Austrian musician"_ going?" Feliks asked and did quoted with his fingers which Elizabeta laughed.

"Well good I suppose-"

 _"STOP CHASING ME ALREADY DAMMIT!"_

"Huh?" Almost everyone looked around to find the source of the voice and it seems it is getting closer to the three of them.

 _"That sounds like Romey."_ Feliciano signed.

"Huh... What's that all about?" Elizabeta murmured.

The shouting is getting louder and louder and they saw the heads of Romeo Vargas who looks like he ran hundred miles and Lovino who's like a devil.

"Oh God, what did your older brother do this time." Feliks muttered and almost choked when he saw that Feliciano chased after the two.

"FELI NO!" Feliks yelled with his hands on his hair and Elizabeta covered her mouth and muttered. "Oh dear."

"Guys... Stop... Fuuuuuuck." Mei said in mid breathes.

"Woah girl, like, you okay?" Feliks asked.

"Chasing two guys... From the food court to here... Isn't tiring... Then yeah, we're okay." Emma replied sarcastically trying to catch her breathe.

"Where are those two?"

"Judging by what I saw right now... Lovino being tackled by their youngest brother." Elizabeta said as she pointed towards the Vargas brothers.

•••

Feliciano hadn't run this fast in years after the accident. He just hoped an asthma attack won't happen since he ran twice in one day.

He opens his mouth to yell his brother to stop but remembered that he lost his voice.

 _"How inconvenient."_ A voice said.

He shook his head and tackled his older brothers to the ground.

"What the fu- FELICE!?" He heard Lovino yell.

Feliciano looks at his brother, gave him a grin and mouthed a 'ciao' to him.

"Felice! Thank God you're here!" The two saw Romeo jogging up to them, breathing very ragged from running too hard.

The two brothers sat up and saw that Feliks and the others are catching up to them.

 _"So why are you two running around?"_ Feliciano signed while catching his breathe.

"Well you see dear little brother, Lovinito here gets pissed very easily and is amusing to watch so I pushed his buttons." Romeo said as he sat down on the grass -Feliciano just noticed that they somehow ended up on the other side of the plaza- with them.

"Damn Italians run fast." Feliks said as he finally arrived to the trio.

"Ciao, Miss Liz!" Romeo greeted Elizabeta with a grin and a wave.

"Sparkly and pink as always Feliks." Lovino said.

"Okay you two!" Mei gave the two brothers a very hard noogie.

"Ow, ow, oW, OW-"

"I swear to God you two haven't changed even one bit." Emma commented.

"Yeah well even in the next 4 to 6 years that change won't happen." Lovino replied and rolling his eyes which made Feliciano giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"What were you three doing there anyway? Especially you Elizabeta. Don't you already have a club?" Lovino asked raising a brow.

"Oh nothing but just looking around the club's area and hunting for some fresh new meat!" She said with a cheery smile.

"Wait... What?"

"I'm the new club leader! I have been entrusted by the old club leader to take care of the club and I'm excited to take on its responsibilities!" She said with pride.

"Like, Liz, not to offend but I'm sure everyone would be afraid to join." Feliks commented.

"Oh Feliks," She chuckled, "I'm sure there are brave ones who would like to join and think of it as a test of courage."

"Oh geez, I feel bad for the newbies." Mei said.

"Now we know what Elizabeta was doing, what about you two? And wait, you and Feliks were together, how did you two know each other?" Lovino asked again.

 _"We're roommates! Isn't it great?"_ Feliciano signed in excitement.

"Yup! And we want to look around for clubs to join!" Feliks added as he slung his arm to Feliciano's shoulder.

"Oh? Well that's good, right Vino?" Romeo said as he nudge Lovino.

"I guess."

"Awww, what's wrong Lovino? Can't trust me even for a bit? I'm hurt." Feliks said as he puts his hand on his heart looking like he got shot in the heart which made the others chuckle.

"Shut it you drama queen, I only just said 'I guess.'" Lovino defended.

Feliciano laughed at his brother.

"Hey, do you guys want to eat something? I'm starve from all that running." Emma suggested.

"Guess that's fair." Romeo shrugged and stood up. "I'm craving for pizza."

"You always crave for pizza." Lovino said and Feliciano signed together.

"I'm craving for a nice chocolate cake!" Emma said.

"You and your love for chocolates." Mei muttered.

"What about you Miss Liz? Want to join us?" Romeo asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm going to go look around for a bit more. See you guys!" Elizabeta waved at them and went back to where the clubs are recruiting members.

"You know, she's always a mystery to me." Emma suddenly said and the others nod in agreement.

"So what about it guys? To the cafeteria?"

"Sure." "Yeah."

•••

 **((Another chapter done! Finally! Sorry for the long wait and uh... The short chapter. Ideas and inspiration hasn't come back from their vacation** **ಥ⌣ಥ** **. Also I usually update faster in Wattpad since that's where I type my stories in. ^^;;**

 **Not a lot of new characters have appeared yet but meh.**

 **Eduard Von Bock - Estonia**

 **Feliks Łukasiewicz -Poland))**


End file.
